The Laws of Attraction
by akeemi
Summary: Opposites just don't attract... they hilariously banter, fuss, feud and collide when Kagome Higurashi, a head-strong attorney avoids jail by taking on billionaire jet-setting playboy Inuyasha Taisho. Based off the movie Two Weeks Notice.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the movie 2 weeks notice...This does not stop me from hoping however :)

* * *

**The Laws of Attraction**

Ch.1: Searching

Two men in construction uniforms slowly groaned as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. It was probably the last humid day of fall in Tokyo, and all the workers were glad for it. However it also meant that winter was fast approaching and the deadline for the brand new state of the arch Taisho offices along with it.

"The wife's been bitching again," one of the men complained, "Says I'm never home, and she's right too! 10 hours a day they have us working on this damn building," he quickly caught up with his partner as they began walking to the demolition site.

"And with the wages they're paying us? Bull shit if you ask me" the other grumbled, "But…it'll be over soon, just gotta tear down this ratty old heap of brick,"

"Maybe I can even start getting laid again," the two men laughed heartily as they made entered the site.

"What was this place anyway?" one of the men asked, he had never seen the building before, all he knew that it was frequently visited by the locals of the area. He also knew that there had been a heated battle between the members of the community and Taisho Corporations over the demolition of the establishment.

_Heh. _The man thought _As if some tiny community could take on Taisho, fools. _

"I'm not sure, some kind of—No! no, no, no, no," The other man began to shout as he stomped angrily towards the figures of two women lying in-front of the building, "You AGAIN Higurashi? Don't you get tired of this sweetheart?"

"Not as tired as I am of looking at your face," the woman replied evenly, "Don't YOU get tired of being such a goon?"

Renkotsu shook his head. The two women, both in their twenties, lay there hand-in-hand, one with a long pony tail and a 'don't-fuck-with-me' demeanor, her eyes silently threatening the two men with a very painful beating. The other however, was none other than the infamously annoying, self-righteous, pain in the ass lawyer turned nut-job who consistently did everything possible to attempt to stop the demolitions of buildings within local communities.

"Aren't you that woman that beat Mokutsu over the head with a picketing sign?" Suikotsu's eyes twinkled in amusement at the barely over 5 ft. woman who had caused Mokutsu to receive three staples in his head, "Yeah…you know… I think we have a restraining order on you…"

"We do!" Renkotsu glared at her angrily, "Now look, get out or I'll throw you out and send you to the slammer. You're familiar with the drill right?"

Kagome held her position, her dark brown eyes refusing to look at the two men, lord knew she had seen _plenty _as Renkotus had carried her off many times before, "I didn't _beat _him with the sign, he ran into it, I'm short you know,"

"Higurashi…" Renkotsu growled, he was over-worked, under-paid and his peevish wife was sure to show her displeasure if he failed to come home at a decent hour, "I've already buzzed security, so you can either leave with some dignity or you can be thrown out on your ass…again,"

"I will not let you tear down this center!" Kagome shouted, "This center has served as a pillar of this community for 25 years. It's a place where mothers can take their children to play free of worry, where people in need can come and find welcoming neighbors…a place where people can feel as if they belong somewhere" her voice was earnest yet strong, her conviction bleeding through her chocolate eyes.

"That was…" Renkotsu sniffled, "A bunch of meaningless crap Higurashi! Now get out!" Renkotsu heard shuffling behind them as he turned to watch the security guards head their way, "Great, now we can finally get some work done,"

"You vulgar, heartless ass!" Sango, her companion seethed

Renkotsu merely shook his head as the guards scooped up the two violently protesting women, laughing a little as he heard their profanities directed his way.

There was really only one way to describe Kagome Higurashi, she was one crazy…

* * *

"Bitch!" a young hanyou moaned, sweat dripping down his toned, naked body. He dug is fingertips into the plump ass of the beautiful woman on top of him, forcing her to ride him faster, and faster until he felt himself throb in anticipation.

"Inuyasha!" the young woman arched her back, inviting him deeper into her as she reached her peak. She gave him a satisfied smile as she collapsed on top of him, her long hair cascading over him, "So…" she drawled seductively, still breathing heavily, tracing his abdomen with her fingers, "When you said you needed a 'debriefing' I thought you were referring to—"

"The papers on the Shichiintai account?" A cold voice came from the door, startling the two lovers who scrambled to pull the sheets over their naked bodies.

"Nice to see you Sesshoumaru, taking notes?" Inuyasha smirked. Sliding out of his covers he reached down to grab his shirt, "Now if you really wanted to learn something you should have been here about 10 minutes ago, now that would've been—"

"Silence your insolence Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled

Finishing the last button on his shirt, Inuyasha ignored his older brother's presence and began looking for his pants, "Why are you here Sesshoumaru? Yoko babe where are my pants?"

"It's Yura!" the miffed brunette pouted, her beautiful features scrunching in indignation.

"Mhhmm,"

Sesshoumaru scowled, how his father could have left this, this, embarressment with half of the empire, he would never know. The half-breed could barely find his pants, not that he ever wore them enough to remember what they looked like.

"Inuyasha, pray tell me why these papers here…" Sesshoumaru forcefully shoved the portfolio into the hanyou's chest, "Are here!"

"Cause you brought them here?" Inuyasha shrugged, he was already lost in where the conversation was going.

"They…" Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, suppressing his murderous urges, "They were supposed to be filed, processed, and delivered to the Shiciintai head quarters yesterday," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed unto the naked girl who was now trembling under the satin sheets, "By your legal…advisor"

"Oh well…that's good news" Inuyasha smiled over his shoulder, "You took care of that right babe?"

"She couldn't have taken care of it if you're holding them in your hands Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru's fists began to clench, his eye twitching as Inuyasha was still processing what was going on, "Where did you get this wench?"

"hey hey hey!" Inuyasha huffed, "She has a _degree_"

"From where?"

"Masseuse School!" The girl piped in, instantly slinking back under the covers as Sesshoumaru's eyes glared down at her.

"You know Sesshoumaru, Masseuse that city in France the one that makes that really good—" Inuyasha's venture was cut short as Sesshoumaru jabbed his finger towards the door.

"OUT!" he yelled, feeling no remorse as the young girl scurried out of room as fast as her bare legs could carry her, "A Masseuse?" he asked again, "A MASSEUSE? She was supposed to be a lawyer Inuyasha not a back massager!"

"Well that would explain how she was able to—"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha cringed, "Ok ok ok, I'll find another one, calm down," he gave a silent 'aha!' as he finally located his pants…at least, he hoped they were his…

"Like who?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, his temper simmering, "Kiemi from on-line college, the one you decided to give a personal tour of the mail room?"

"Mmm…" Inuyasha slipped into his trousers smiling at the reverie "Worth every paper cut,"

"Or Myoko, who broke the copier,"

"Now that's not that-"

"She thought it was a vending machine,"

"That's why I never got those—"

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient, his point failing to get across, "Or Aiko, Eiko, Kira, Mira, all without law degrees, all fired within a month!"

"Well to be fair," Inuyasha stated evenly, testing his luck, "YOU were the one who fired them,"

"I want a real attorney Inuyasha, from a real law school" Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a portfolio of resumes, "You have until tomorrow," he slanted Inuyasha a pointed stare, " I'm serious Inuyasha, don't even think about hiring another one of your model slash attorneys…I can smell stupidity,"

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, "And if I do?"

"Remember who signs your paychecks Inuyasha,"

"Fair enough"

"This is serious Inuyasha"

Inuyasha begrudgingly flipped through the papers, "Wait, no pictures?" he was also dismayed to see that most of the potential candidates were male.

Sesshoumaru began his ever graceful stride towards the door, "Interesting…weren't those your last words before you quit reading Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha slumped back onto his bed, he had just about enough of the abuse that was being inflicted upon him, "Piss off"

"Tomorrow Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru warned, "Tomorrow," and with that he slammed the door shut, missing Inuyasha's painfully insulting imitation.

" 'Tomorrow Inuyasha'" Inuyasha let out a groan as he buried his face in his hands, why didn't anyone trust him? And what bothered him even more was why he bothered to put up with all of this in the first place.

"A real lawyer?" he mused, "Now where on earth I'm I going find one of those?"

* * *

"Thanks Mom," Kagome said softly

Ms. Higurashi gave a meek smile, not exactly one of happiness, but one of understanding nonetheless "Well…you know no mother enjoys bailing her daughter out of jail," she wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "But I suppose it gets easier after the 3rd, 4th, 5th—"

"I get it mom," Kagome felt her body drop as she surrendered to her frustration, "I'm just not getting through to people," she shifted her gaze to the pier at which both women had arrived, "Taisho corporations are going to turn our entire community into some glittering, commercial, tourist death trap…and no one seems to care,"

Ms. Higurashi pulled her daughter closer, "But you do," she kissed her forehead, "Sometimes it only takes one person Kagome, Ghandi, Mandela, Mother Theresa..."

"But people respected them mom, no one even listens to me," Kagome looked down realizing she ought to stop herself before she drowned in her own pool of self-pity.

"Maybe you're just going about this the wrong way, eh?" her mother offered, "You'll find a way Kagome, you always do,"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah…I guess,"

"Is Sango alright?" her mother asked

"Yeah, she's fine, her brother bailed her out…plus she's not the one who's going to be locked away in prison," she shuddered at the thought, yet immediately pushed it to the back of her mind. No use fretting over the inevitable.

Ms. Higurashi's countenance was soon shadowed with sadness, "I hope it doesn't come to that Kagome, but we'll fight it," she gave a reassuring smile, "But for now let us just get you home, you should be well rested for your day in court,"

"By the looks of it… I'll have plenty of time to rest where I'm going" Kagome replied defeatedly, she looked up at her mother, realizing that she was doing her best to hide her pain at the thought that her only daughter was going to be locked away, "But…I'll do everything in my power to fight it,"

"That's my girl,"

Kagome forced a smile… great, now all she had to do was figure out a way to keep herself out of prison. Flee the country? No that wouldn't work, she didn't fancy the idea of having her picture posted up on Japan's Most Wanted, never mind the embaressment her mother would endure. She could always try and bargain with one of the infamous Taisho brothers.

She had never met the two brothers, yet for some reason…a reason that she could not justify nor explain, a chill ran down her spine, and the thought was dismissed as easily as it had come.

* * *

"4.0?" A handsome man with a short ponytail quirked a brow, "Now, now, you shouldn't be so modest, you couldn't be any larger than a size 3!"

"That was my GPA"

"Awww…yes of course," Miroku rubbed his chin as he scanned her resume, "And this number right here, that wouldn't be your bra size would it?"

"My LSAT score,"

"Ok well one last question," he leaned forward, "Will you bear my…."

Inuyasha swaggered into the building, his large shades covering his eyes as he casually ran his hand through his snowy tresses causing every female within a visible radius to freeze in awe. He shot a few of them a teasing smirk before rounding the corner, gesturing for his someone to bring him his breakfast.

However upon making his way to his office, which really was nothing more than a room filled with a large TV and game consoles, he distinctly heard 'sucking' and 'slurping' sounds coming from down the hall. Curiously, Inuyasha passed his office and began heading towards the origin of such noises, for he was unaccustomed towards hearing such 'activity' when he was not a participant himself.

As he approached the door from which the noises seemed to emanating, he immediately regretted his decision, "Gah!" he shielded his eyes to avoid catching a glimpse of his now half-naked assistant "Miroku!"

Miroku quickly disengaged himself from the lovely red-head, automatically readjusting his tie, "Well Rini," he cleared his throat innocently, "That'll be all for your interview," he leaned in until his lips were almost touching her ear, "You'll hear from me soon,"

Giving an embarrassed giggle the girl nodded to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence before leaving.

Inuyasha narrowed his glare, "You're supposed to be finding me a lawyer," he immediately slumped himself into Miroku's chair, "Not someone to read you bedtime stories,"

"Well… it was all in proper conduct, I assure you,"

"Your tongue was down her throat,"

"CPR, Altoids…very dangerous you know,"

"Unless you want to be fired," Inuyasha growled, "I suggest you find me Chief Council before the end of this day…before Sesshoumaru gets here,"

Miroku noticed the way Inuyasha's tone had turned into a contemptuous whisper, "Yes of course…but first we have other matters to attend to,"

"Yup," he gave a thumbs up sign, "Got it, I'll just be in my—"

"We're going to court Inuyasha, I suggest you put on something more presentable?" Miroku eyed Inuyasha's casual attire, "A suit perhaps?"

"This isn't about that car incident was it?" Inuyasha began, twiddling his thumbs, "You told them it was an accident didn't you?"

"Well it's quite hard to justify you driving your Porsche into a hot-dog stand because you were steering with your toes.."

"I had company," Inuyasha shrugged, "I needed both hands to—"

Miroku held up his hand, "I know…I know Inuyasha…we all got to see the video the traffic cam caught of you,"

"Good, all settled," Inuyasha yawned, reclining farther into the chair, "So why are we going to court?"

"That girl, you know, the one who's been lying in front of all the wrecking balls…the one who's always protesting outside our building," Miroku quickly realized that Inuyasha had no idea nor interest in what he was saying, "Well…she broke her restraining order…again,"

"So?" Inuyasha began playing with Miroku's rubber bands, "Send her to jail,"

"We're trying," Miroku insisted, grabbing the box of rubber bands from Inuyasha's reach, "But she's exercising her right to face her accuser,"

"Her what?"

"Never mind," Miroku lifted the chair from behind Inuyasha, forcing him to his feet, "Come on now, chip chop!"

Inuyasha scowled, "Just let her go then," he replied nonchalantly reclaiming his position on the chair, "I don't have time to go down there,"

Miroku shook his head, "Number one, you do have time," he ignored Inuyasha's muffled sound, "Number two, your brother is quite insistent, apparently the girl has cost the company thousands of dollars in delays…never mind that she has assaulted a few of our construction workers,"

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the desk like a petulant child, "Fine…" he groaned, "This bites" he spat, marching out of the door with a huff.

Miroku shook his head, "Yes Inuyasha, you have a difficult life indeed,"

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

Kagome began to tap her fingers impatiently on the court desk, sucking the insides of her cheeks as she always did when she was close to losing her temper…or in this case her sanity. Her hearing was supposed to have commenced 45 minutes ago, and while she was not especially excited towards heading off to prison…she was unnerved that the asshole couldn't even bother to show up on time.

'I bet Joan of Arc never had to put up with this' Kagome learned her head against her propped elbow, staring aimlessly at her watch. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards the courtroom door which opened to reveal a handsome dark-haired man in a purple suit, who was inconspicuously dragging what appeared to Kagome as a snowball full of hair.

"I'm sorry Your Grace," the man in the purple suit breathed heavily, "There was a terrible emergency that my client and I needed to attend to!"

"That's 'Your Honor' counsel," Judge Kagura replied sternly, "Pray tell me how amidst this 'terrible emergency' your client managed to pick up a donut along the way?"

Kagome's head shot towards the two men being seated at the prosecutions desk. She struggled a bit to catch a glimpse of who she reckoned was one of the Taisho brothers. Leaning dangerously back in her chair she finally was able to get a clear view, and there he was. His long silver tresses were still perfectly in place, flowing down his back. _Doesn't look like he was rushing to me. _Turning her attention to his face, which appeared casually disinterested, she swallowed back a gasp as she caught sight of his golden eyes, only to realize that she would have found them beautiful, had it not been for the arrogance, self-absorption, and gluttony that they held within them.

"My client has a sugar deficiency Your Excellency, he needed to replenish himself!" Miroku insisted, although Inuyasha's loud munching did not help matters.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh please…Your honor, all I see is an inconsiderate, spoiled, muffin-for-brains with no respect for court proceedings," Kagome watched him attempting to lick a donut crumb off his upper lip, "…or any self-respect for that matter…"

The words seemed to escape Inuyasha's ears as he continued to munch idly on his donut. Damn, it was good donut.

"Ms. Higurashi, please sit down, I can make my own character judgments, thank you,"

Kagome sank back in her chair, feeling like this was going to be a early defeat, "Yes your honor,"

"Now," Kagura began, placing her glasses over her maroon eyes, "Ms. Higurashi you are charged with violating the terms of your restraining order, how do you plead,"

"Not guilty your honor," Kagome responded, who managed to shoot Inuyasha a contemptuous glare before realizing that he was busy fiddling with his cell-phone.

Kagura stared at the girl, noticing that she was indeed alone except for her mother who was sitting back in the observer chairs, "Where is your counsel Ms. Higurashi?"

"I am representing myself today," she replied

"I assume you have a law degree and have passed the bar?"

"Yes your honor, I graduated first in my class at Shikon University," she reached down to her files and pulled out her credentials, "I've done work for the Environmental Justice League, Children with a Cause, and," she turned back to the still preoccupied Inuyasha, "W.I.A, Women against Intolerable Assholes,"

Kagura bit back a snigger, and Kagome swore that she saw a look for endearment in the judge's eyes, "Well, that would explain why I've never seen you in my court before"

Kagome smiled, _Maybe I have a chance after all. _

Kagome and Kagura continued their protocols, unbeknownst to the wheels that were now slowly turning in Miroku's head…

"So you see your honor, the order says that I must not be within 50 ft. of either of the Taisho brothers, which I can certainly say I was not," she continued smugly, "Furthermore, it also says that I am not to come within 60 ft. of any one of the Taisho properties…_however _at the exact time that I was lying at the building site, the property did not belong to Taisho corporations," she reached into her briefcase removing a stack of bound papers, "…for their contract states that only from the moment the center was torn down, did the property become theirs," Kagome gave a satisfied smirk, sitting herself quite smoothly in her seat.

"Your response counsel?"

"Your Holiness—"

"Your Honor!"

Miroku cleared his throat, "Your honor, while it may be true that the defendant was not 'technically' violating the conditions of the order…I would like to point out that this is not and nor will continue to be the first time that this woman has harassed, assaulted, and frankly…instilled fear into members of Taisho corporations," ignoring the gagging noise that the defendant was making he retrieved documents his own documents.

"Exhibit A," he held up a large picture of a quite unattractive, brutish man with staples in his forehead, "I apologize for the gruesome image, such things should never grace the eyes of such a beautiful—"

"Get on with it counsel," Kagura growled.

Miroku gave a timid smile, "Of course…This," he held up the picture in emphasis, like a hot-dog vender at a baseball game, "This is what this women, and don't let her petite figure fool you, did to this poor man…he will never be the same," Miroku sniffled dramatically.

Kagome's eye began to twitch in repulsion.

Inuyasha's eyes on the other hand remained glued to his phone. How much longer were they going to be here anyway? He had contemplated sneaking a look at the poor wench who they were up against, but upon hearing her annoying rant…with all those words he did not understand…he decided that he'd much rather have text-sex with…hmmm…what was her name again?

"And then there's exhibit B," Miroku held up another picture, this time of Kagome hanging onto a huge wrecking ball as if she were Tarzan, "As you can see, she was clearly endangering the lives of all employees at the site, attempting to dissemble the machine…and I might add this shows complete disrespect for company property,"

_Like __**I **__could have dissembled that thing you moron. Breath Kagome, breath….1…2…3…4…5…_

"And this your honor, is the defendant throwing a soda can into a Taisho trash facility, environmental advocate? I think not!"

"OBJECTION!" Kagome shouted, much louder than intended, "Your honor," she seethed in anger, "Please do not allow this courtroom to be turned into some Korean melodrama…"

"What is your objection counsel?" Kagura pressed

"Idiocy!"

"Ms. Higurashi, while I wish I could prevent idiots from entering my courtroom, I can do so no more than you can, now if you have no rebuttal, I must proceed,"

Kagome's body sank back to her seat, this was it…she was about to be sent to jail, she knew it. She was just trying to save the center…just trying to do what she thought was right…she stared at the rich pompadour who had yet to raise his head and acknowledge that he was sending someone who was just trying to save was they held dear, to prison.

"Your honor," she stood up, letting go of all formality, of all restraint, "I apologize to the Taisho corporation for what they deem as harassment," she nodded towards Miroku, "But while I apologize for my methods, I do not apologize for my actions…these men your honor…they stand before you today fighting for what? For money? For power? For some building they care nothing about?," she began to utilize the courtroom, walking so that each step emphasized her words, "I'm here because I'm fighting for people like me, people like my mother and brother who don't see community landmarks as investments in capital, but investments in a future…whose importance and impact can not be measured with dollars, but with smiles, laughter, and memories…"

As Kagome finished she noticed that both the opposing counsel and the judge Kagura both held conflicted looks upon their faces…and she felt that maybe, just maybe, there was still hope. However, she nearly felt a vain pop as she turned to see that the silver snowball had yet to even notice anything past his own nose.

Kagura stared at the girl intently, admiring her conviction, her audacity, and her sincerity. Something Kagura had long since abandoned since her time on bench. She wondered how she could with a right conscious send this naïve spirit to prison. But she then remembered the oath she swore to uphold. _The law is reason free from passion. _

Miroku for one, was stunned, admittedly he had not taken this case with any seriousness…he was more an orator, a performer, than he was a lawyer. And yet, with that girl's speech, however corny, and full of cotton candy and gumdrops it was…he felt that he was indeed the cold, selfish, asshole that she perceived him to be.

"While I admire your determination Ms. Higurashi," Kagura began, trying to hide the regret in her voice, "I can not allow this courtroom to be persuaded by words, rather I must rule based on the evidence, I am ready for my decision, please rise…Kagome Higurashi I thereby sentence you to—"

"Wait!" Miroku found himself leaping up to his feet, unsure of exactly what he was doing, "May I make a suggestion Your Highness"

"You certainly may n—"

"It's obvious that once Ms. Higurashi is released from prison she will continue her attempts to thwart and sabotage Taisho projects…"

_Is he arguing for the death penalty or something? _Kagome stood in bewilderment

"Thus, may I suggest that as her punishment she be held under Taisho authority, working for and with Taisho corporations…perhaps then she may see that we are indeed not the evil, money-hungry, monsters that she so adamantly believes we are,"

Kagura contemplated the idea with absurdity, "Mr. Houshi, I am not a parent doling out a punishment to a disobedient child, this is the _law_,"

"I recognize that Your Loveliness," Miroku shot her a wink, only to be met with an icy glare, "… but considering that it is Taisho corporations who has the power to invoke or drop the charges bestowed upon this woman, I do not think that it would be outside the law to grant us this concession…I think that both parties…" he turned towards a confused and angry Kagome, "Would benefit from the experience,"

"I'm sure it is you and your client who will benefit from this more…" Kagura gritted her teeth, she didn't want to send the girl to prison, and yet…why did she get a feeling that the Taisho attorney's interests were anything but pure, "But…I do see your point." She turned to Kagome, "You have been given a once in the lifetime opportunity young lady…I sentence you to be placed under the charge of Taisho Corporations for a period not to exceed one year…be thankful that you are escaping prison," and with that the bailiff called for the court to rise, and Kagura was gone.

Kagome stood in shock.

Miroku smiled inwardly, he had killed two fish with one…wait…that's not how it went was it?

And Inuyasha's phone had finally ran out of battery, causing him to look up peevishly, "Are we done yet? I'm hungry…hey…" he whispered tapping on Miroku's shoulder… "Why is that girl glaring at me?"


End file.
